fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Taiko no Tatsujin
Taiko no Tatsujin is a series of rhythm games created by Namco, consisting in playing taiko drums. Its mascot is an antomotphic taiko drum called Don-chan. Videogames A high number of games have been released, mostly on arcade, but many console games as well. Unless otherwise specified each game was only released in Japan. These are: Arcade games The main games with updates are: *''Taiko no Tatsujin'' (February 21, 2001) *''Taiko no Tatsujin 2'' (August 6, 2001) *''Taiko no Tatsujin 3'' (March 15, 2002) *''Taiko no Tatsujin 4'' (December 12, 2002) *''Taiko no Tatsujin 5'' (October 6, 2003) *''Taiko no Tatsujin 6'' (July 15, 2004) *''Taiko no Tatsujin 7'' (July 15, 2005) *''Taiko no Tatsujin 8'' (March 23, 2006) *''Taiko no Tatsujin 9'' (December 20, 2006) *''Taiko no Tatsujin 10'' (July 26, 2007) *''Taiko no Tatsujin 11'' (March 18, 2008) **''Taiko no Tatsujin 11 Asian Version'' (April 25, 2008) *''Taiko no Tatsujin 12'' (December 11, 2008) **''Taiko no Tatsujin 12 Asian Version'' (June 23, 2008) **''Taiko no Tatsujin 12 Don! to Extra Version'' (July 14, 2009) *''Taiko no Tatsujin 13'' (December 17, 2009) *''Taiko no Tatsujin 14'' (September 8, 2010) *''Taiko no Tatsujin'' (November 26, 2011) **''Taiko no Tatsujin (C/N: KATSU-DON)'' (July 25, 2012) **''Taiko no Tatsujin Sorairo version'' (March 13, 2013) Home console games PlayStation 2: *''Taiko no Tatsujin: Tatacon de DODON ga DON'' (October 24, 2002) *''Taiko no Tatsujin: DOKI! Shinkyoku Darake no Haru Matsuri'' (March 27, 2003) *''Taiko no Tatsujin: Appare Sandaime'' (October 30, 2003) *''Taiko no Tatsujin: Waku Waku anime Matsuri'' (December 18, 2003) *''Taiko no Tatsujin: Atsumare! Matsuri da!! Yondaime'' (July 22, 2004) *''Taiko no Tatsujin: Taiko Drum Master'' (Oct 26, 2004), originally released in North America, it was later also released in Japan. *''Taiko no Tatsujin: Go! Go! Godaime'' (December 9, 2004) *''Taiko no Tatsujin: Tobikkiri! Anime Special'' (August 4, 2005) *''Taiko no Tatsujin: Wai Wai Happy! Rokudaime'' (December 8, 2005) *''Taiko no Tatsujin: DON-KA! to Oomori Nanadaime'' (December 7, 2006) Wii: *''Taiko no Tatsujin Wii'' (December 11, 2008) *''Taiko no Tatsujin Wii: Do Don to 2 Daime'' (November 19, 2009) *''Taiko no Tatsujin Wii: Minna de Party 3 Daime'' (December 2, 2010) *''Taiko no Tatsujin Wii: Kettei-Ban'' (November 23, 2011) *''Taiko no Tatsujin Wii: Cho Gouka-Ban'' (November 29, 2011) Wii U: *''Taiko no Tatsujin: Wii U Version'' (November 21, 2013) Portable games Advanced Pico Beena: *''Taiko no Tatsujin Beena'' (April 14, 2005) PSP: *''Taiko no Tatsujin: Portable'' (August 4, 2005) *''Taiko no Tatsujin: Portable 2'' (September 7, 2006) *''Taiko no Tatsujin: Portable DX'' (July 14, 2011) Nintendo DS: *''Taiko no Tatsujin DS: Touch de Dokodon'' (July 26, 2007) *''Metcha! Taiko no Tatsujin DS: Nanatsu no Shima no Daibouken'' (April 24, 2008) *''Taiko no Tatsujin DS: Dororon! Yokai Daikessen!!'' (July 1, 2010) Mobile phone: *''Taiko no Tatsujin Pop Monthly'' (January 1, 2008), only released in Taiwan. *''Taiko no Tatsujin Mobile'' (March 20, 2008) *''Tae go ui darin'' (March 29, 2011), only released in South Korea. iOS: *''Taiko no Tatsujin -Popular Song Pack-'' (February 1, 2010) *''Taiko no Tatsujin -Popular Song Pack 2-'' (April 15, 2010) *''Taiko no Tatsujin Plus'' (May 28, 2010) *''Taiko no Tatsujin RS'' (July 23, 2010) Android: *''Taiko no Tatsujin AR'' (2011) *''Taiko no Tatsujin Youkai Battle''(Spring 2011) *''Taiko no Tatsujin Shinkyoku Tori Houdai!'' (August 2012) Nintendo 3DS: *''Taiko no Tatsujin: Chibi Dragon to Fushigi na Orb'' (July 12, 2012) Other media A series of 3-minute shorts based on the series were broadcasted from 2005 on Kids Station. Additionally a manga based on the series was also published by Kodansha on the magazine Comic BomBom. Links to other series Category:Namco Category:Namco Bandai Category:Series